Not Quite A Blind Date
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Harm and Mac meet at a restaurant, but it’s not quite the blind date they think it is!


Title : Not Quite A Blind Date (HBX Challenge – May 2008)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Harm and Mac meet at a restaurant, but it's not quite the blind date they think it is!

Spoilers : Set in the time of Admiral Chegwidden, in Series 7 when Harm and Mac seemed to be friends once more. (For those who may not know, Francesca Paretti is the daughter of the Admiral.)

(A/N : This started out as a stand-alone story, became the Challenge for May 2008, and along the way it brought back memories of how I met my hubby – when I was on a blind date with someone else!)

_Harm: Why didn't you tell me?  
Mac: Need to know?  
Harm: Well, I guess I needed to know._

_(Empty Quiver)_

**NOT QUITE A BLIND DATE**

**Seasons Restaurant, Four Seasons Hotel, Washington DC**

"I'm meeting a Signorina Paretti," Harm announced himself politely to the Maitre d' at the restaurant. As this was at the Admiral's request, the tab was being met by the man himself. Harm gave a self-deprecating laugh. _Was this how desperate he was for a date? _ It was almost like a blind date, except that he had previously met Francesca, and was only here to make small talk until her father could make the restaurant. Chegwidden had been assured by his daughter that this arrangement was satisfactory, and that she was not at all insulted as the 'handsome' Commander Rabb would be at her beck and call in the meantime!

Flashback

"_Commander Rabb is under orders…" Chegwidden had begun, and then coughed to hide his embarrassment. "Commander Rabb has kindly agreed to greet you at the restaurant and pass the time until I can get away from the SECNAV. In fact, I wish we could reschedule this…"_

"_Papa, I cannot. You know how important my work is to me, and I have to be in New York the day after, for two weeks. I know it is, how you say… flying visit… but I could not be in Washington and not see you, even if only for a short time."_

"_You will spend a few days with me though, at the end of your show?"_

"_Absolutely, Papa. I have the dates already cleared in my schedule, and I will be turning off my cell phone, so no interruptions. Mama knows to contact me through you during the few days I will be incommunicado."_

"_Damn the SECNAV; why couldn't he pick another night for this briefing?" Chegwidden had grumbled, and Francesca had laughed across the telephone line from Milan._

"_The man does not know my schedule, that is all, Papa. We will spend this time together, and make it special for us."_

"_Very well. And Francesca…?"_

"_Si, Papa?"_

"_Don't let Rabb… never mind, it's not like it's the whole night…"_

"_Papa! Are you suggesting…?" Francesca feigned mock indignation, and then her laughter gave her away. "Commander Rabb will be a perfect host in your absence, I am sure. We have much to catch up on, he and I."_

"_That's what I'm afraid of."_

"_Papa, shush. You are only going to be a little late. Harmon and I will probably spend that much time reminiscing. You'll be at the restaurant in time to be seated at the table."_

"_Ciao, Francesca."_

"_Ciao, Papa."_

End Flashback

Walking to the bar area to wait for Francesca's arrival, Harm took a seat that gave him a view of arriving patrons. He sat down and ordered a beer while he waited.

When Mac entered a few moments later, Harm almost choked on his drink. Mac was informed that her 'party' had not arrived as yet so she walked through to the seating area to wait. As she entered the room Harm got to his feet, and she saw him immediately. Other men in the bar were admiring her, both overtly and covertly, but Mac focused on Harm. As she approached him he noted her smile seemed a little strained.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded as she reached him, her voice rising, and Harm pointed a finger at himself.

"Me? What the hell… what are _you_ doing here?"

"You say that like I shouldn't be here," Mac protested, still standing, her painted fingernail biting into Harm's skin beneath his shirt. A sensation, he noted distractedly, that wasn't altogether uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should sit down, hm? We seem to be attracting some attention."

As Mac took a seat next to Harm the bartender came over. Mac ordered a tonic and lime before Harm could ask her, and the bartender gave Harm a sympathetic nod before going off to prepare the drink.

"So, what _are_ you doing here?" Mac asked immediately, and Harm sat back in his seat, a smile tugging at his lips. This was actually quite funny…

"Well…" he began, but Mac was not in the mood for his humor.

"Cut it out, Commander. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you're here this evening, at this particular restaurant. I mean, it can't be coincidence, can it? 'Fess up, Rabb. Who did you bribe?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harm defended, truthfully, and his very politeness was Mac's undoing.

"Who…who are you meeting?" The words wavered as Mac's mind played havoc with her thoughts. _He had said Renee was no longer a part of his life. Did this mean he'd moved on, to another woman? Another blonde perhaps?_

"My turn to ask questions, Colonel. Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here this evening? When I left JAG you didn't say anything."

"It wasn't… I didn't think you'd need to know," Mac responded in a quiet tone, her eyes sliding away from Harm's face as she spoke.

"Need to know? Mac…" Harm paused, at a loss for words. Here they were, just finding their footing again in the fallout that had been their lives up to the time of his accident and then the aftermath when Mic Brumby had left Mac – not quite at the altar – to return to Australia.

Mac waited for Harm to continue. When he looked at her in a puzzled silence she spoke up first.

"I'm doing a favor for Bud and Harriet, Harm. Harriet went to University in California with a guy she'd known for years from high school. He's in town and asked to meet up with her, but AJ's come down with a bug and now she can't make it. The guy is staying here, at the Four Seasons, and as I live nearby…"

"Harriet asked you… To do what? Babysit this guy? Who is he? What's his name?"

"Harm!" Mac made a move to stand, and Harm put his hand out to stop her.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. It's just…"

"Just what?" Mac sat back down again, but was only perched on the edge of her seat now, ready to take flight if Harm said or did the wrong thing. _Favor be damned, she thought._ Harm's behavior could almost be construed as possessive. _Under other circumstances she would have been flattered._ When he laid a hand, palm down across her smaller hand and squeezed distractedly, Mac raised her eyes to Harm's restless, stormy gaze.

"Mac, we've begun to rebuild…to get closer again. I…I was thinking that maybe we might… Anyway, I guess I needed to know…" Harm broke off, lifted his hand from Mac's and turned on his bar stool to take a long slug of his drink.

"Harm, I'm sorry." Mac made the move and placed her hand now on top of Harm's, waiting for him to look at her once more. When he did, she offered a smile.

"Nothing in our life is ever easy, and I didn't really want to meet this guy, just in case scuttlebutt got back to you, and it all got twisted around yet again. I thought that it was just one meal, a few hours out, and then he would be gone, back to California."

"That's why you didn't want me to know?"

Mac nodded, and her breath caught as Harm lifted a finger to her cheek in a tender gesture that took her breath.

"I'm here on behalf of the Admiral, to meet Francesca."

"Francesca? Francesca Paretti? His daughter?" Mac managed to utter the name in a hoarse tone, and then cleared her throat to try again. Harm watched the emotions chasing across her expressive features.

"Apparently Francesca is due in on a flight en route to New York. The Admiral got called to a meeting with the SECNAV, and so he asked me to make small talk with Francesca to entertain her until he arrived. That's why I'm here. That's the _only_ reason I'm here."

"So we are both doing favors for others…" Mac let go a sigh of relief, not really aware that she'd been holding her breath. Harm nodded in response, and then smiled.

"It really does seem like a set-up, but it's obviously all above board. Just shows how easily misconceptions can arise."

"What…what time are you expecting Francesca…to arrive?" Mac forced the words out, needing to know but not wanting to ask.

"Any time now, actually, but it would appear that she's running late. I might go call the airport and check on the incoming flights. There may be a delay…" Harm signalled for the in-house telephone just as a messenger came from the Maitre d's desk.

"Miss Mackenzie?" Mac nodded, and the message was passed to her. "With regret, Mrs Roberts has just called. Your dining companion has had to return to California on urgent personal business. If you would like to remain here and dine with us, your bill will be settled by Mr and Mrs Roberts."

"That's very generous," Mac replied, even though she was about to decline. Harm was looking at the messages on his cell phone.

"Looks like I've been stood up too. Francesca's flight has been diverted due to bad weather. So…" Harm looked from the hovering messenger to Mac's uncertain features. "Would you care to join me for dinner, Sarah?"

"Harm, it's not neces…" Mac began, and then she realized just what Harm had said.

_Sarah._

An amused smile came to light on her features, and Harm looked at her in query.

"You sure you can afford this?"

Harm grinned, getting to his feet and helping Mac down from her stool, keeping hold of her hand as they stood together for a moment.

"I've been able to save some money since the 'Vette was stolen. All that gas and oil…" Harm trailed off, and Mac grinned.

"In that case, I'll be able to have more than a house salad," Mac retorted softly, and they both laughed as they walked toward the entrance of the restaurant, and the Maitre d' waiting for them.

**Sometime later….**

"They'll never believe we didn't set them up," Harriet muttered under her breath, her husband and her commanding officer standing right behind her. Bud and Harriet had arrived at the same time as the Admiral. Once the Admiral and the Roberts' had determined why the other was there, they then realized that they could have triggered World War Three, namely Harm and Mac meeting up under somewhat unexplained circumstances! When they had spied the couple in question seated at a table, engaged in an animated discussion, the Admiral had groaned, but Harriet had squealed in delight, then clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle further noise.

"Lieutenant?"

"Sir, they're holding hands!"

The Admiral groaned again, and Bud looked confused.

"Sir, is there a problem?"

"I've just left the SECNAV's office on the proviso that none of my people are going to be raising any issues for him for at least another six months. If this development is anything to go by, I'm going to have to go back and plead a case for transfer!"

Harriet looked at both men, and then back to Mac and Harm. As the couple left the table and walked to the exit, the three observers beat a hasty retreat, heading for the parking lot ahead of Harm and Mac.

**Outside the Four Seasons Hotel**

Harm waited for his SUV to be returned by the valet, and when it arrived he saw Mac into the passenger seat before heading around the hood to the driver's door. Mac had already informed Harm that, as she lived so close, she had taken a cab to the hotel, and had intended to return the same way. When Harm had offered to drive her instead, she had agreed readily. Throughout their meal Harm had been attentive and tactile, and Mac had seen no reason to be coy in accepting his attention.

Three pairs of eyes watched as the SUV made to turn out of the parking lot, heading away from Georgetown.

"Sir, isn't Colonel Mac…" Bud began, but was silenced by a well-placed kick to his left shin. "Ow!" he protested, glaring at his diminutive wife.

"Lieutenants, I would appreciate if you would keep this to yourselves, for the time being. I see no reason to upset the status quo if the Colonel and the Commander believe that they were merely waiting for respective guests. Any misconceptions will be best left alone."

"Aye, sir." Harriet responded automatically, and Bud followed suit. The Admiral gave them a measured look and then set off for his own vehicle. As a thought crossed his mind he paused, but then shook his head and continued on his way. Harriet watched in silence as AJ Chegwidden climbed into his SUV and then she climbed into the passenger side of Bud's VW Beetle. As Bud started the engine and drove away his thoughts turned to the person Harriet had arranged to meet with Mac.

"Is this friend someone I know too?" Bud asked, but Harriet's short answer had him baffled.

"What friend?" Bud glanced curiously at Harriet before giving his attention to the road once more. Harriet bit down on another squeal of delight as she hugged her success to herself. _Harm and Mac, together, thanks to her!_

In the Admiral's car, AJ smiled as he drove back to his home in Maclean, Virginia. He grinned as he recalled the conversation with Francesca, from a few weeks before. And he outright laughed that he had actually succeeded to get Harm and Mac together!

**Mac's Apartment, Georgetown, DC**

In the empty apartment a timed light came on in the lounge area, casting its glow on the opened magazine laying on the coffee table. The fashion pages listed the recent success of a famed Italian designer showing a collection from Milan, and beneath the article was the name of the author. It stated, beside her picture, that Francesca Paretti had travelled from Milan direct to the New York modelling runways two weeks before the date her father had given to Harm…

Elsewhere in DC that night Mac promised herself that she would tell Harm about Francesca later…_much_ later!

**THE END**


End file.
